My Blue Moon
by BlueBird236
Summary: A girl named Rae tells the story of how her life was changed by a simple Digi-egg that decided to come through her computer. Main Digimon: Zurumon, Pagumon, Demidevimon/PicoDevimon, Myotismon/Vamdemon,  DISCONTINUED
1. The Egg

**Note: **[ ] Information in braccets are narrations.

My Blue Moon

"The Egg"

[I remember those days better, clearer, than any other; one in particular]

Within the bedroom of a poor small house, a young girl slept.

[It was like the turning point of both my life, and my fate]

From the other side of her room a light began to glow; the light sorce was the open laptop on the nearby desk.

[That one day changed it all]

The little girl arose to the intrusion of the bright light. Alarm was her response, but curiosity changed this to intrigue.

She approched the desk and laptop.

[For worse...]

She stared a moment in wonder at the cause of the light. She could think of no reason for this to be happening. The

light got brighter. Her panic returned.

[...Or better]

She fell to the ground. She was forced to cover her eyes in fear of blinding them. Her head began to hurt.

[My name is Rae, I'm going to tell you about how my whole life was changed...]

The light finally vanished, slowly Rae removed her hands from over her eyes. It was hard to see but progressively got

easier. The blur slowly lessened...

[Thanks to one...]

She froze at what her eyes saw before her.

[...Little...]

Rae stood slowly, her lags weak from fatigue and shock.

[Digi-Egg.]

There on the keyboard of her laptop sat an egg. Royal blue and small flecks of yellow adorned it's shell. She carefully

reached out to touch it. It was real.

This wasn't a dream.

(The next morning... About 9:00 am)

"So I was right, it wasn't a dream."

Rae sat up in her bed, surprisingly calm, the strange egg sat in her lap between her crossed legs.

"Now what?" She held the egg up testing the weight and feeling about the smooth surface of the shell.

She gave the egg a sniff. "Wonder if I could eat it?" 'Not like mom puts much food in the house anyways...'

Rae examined the egg for several minutes more. She was most in awe of the color, blue was her favorite of everything

after all. In fact that was the young girls motto in a way; "Blue is the best of everything!" She would say. She had

every intention to preserve the shell...

Her examinations were halted by the sound of the house phone ringing. Rae gave a silent pout, set the egg aside and

went to the phone.

She answered it with a polite tone. "Hello Kaimi residence this is Rae."

"Oh hello dear, it's grandma."

Rae's faked happy attitude turned to that of a true one.

"Oh hi grandma, what are you calling for?"

"I wanted to ask if your mother has returned from her trip yet."

Rae shook her head through habit, though her grandmother could not see her.

"No mom wont be back for two more days."

"Ah, so I was off in my guess I suppose. Please ask your mother to call me when she returns, okay dear?"

"Okay, I will."

"Have a good day dear."

"You too, love you."

"love you too honey."

"'Kay, bye."

Rae hung up the phone and quickly scribbled the reminder on a piece of sticky note paper. She peeled it off and stuck

it on the phones side. This way she wouldn't forget to tell mom, and if she did then mom would see the note sooner or

latter.

Rae quickly shuffled back to her bedroom, there was still the issue of this egg to deal with-

She froze. The door was barely cracked, but open just enough that she could see the spot her egg sat. Only now it lay

broken in pieces, shells scattered across her bed.

"I-it h-hatched?" Rae gave a glace around in fear, but despite this entered the room and shut the door behind her.

She faced her room with an unease she never thought possible.

"He-hello?" There was no answer.

Not that she expected there to be one.

Rae checked about her room cautiously. Under her bed, in her closet, in her dresser, around and on top of her

bookshelf. Nothing. What exactly could come out of an egg that big?

"Come on out little...Thingy. I know your in here. 'Somewhere.'

Huh. As Rae looked she focused on her desk. She walked closer. Sure enough she saw what she thought she did.

Eyes. A pair of solid red eyes stared at her from beneath the desk.

"Come on out. I-I can see you!"

Instead of coming out like she requested the creature just blinked at her oddly.

Rae took a few more cautious steps. The little creature continued to stare as the human took her time. When she

finally was reasonably close enough. It gave a cry that sounded like "Zu!" Then it pounced tackling Rae and causing

them to both fall back.

"Hey! Why you little-" Rae's eyes opened and she paused. She got her first close look at the small creature. It was

maybe as big as her head, had yellow skin, It's body was shaped like some kind of blob, has red, almond shaped eyes,

and a large enough mouth that looked as though it could swallow its own body.

"Zu!" It cried again. It stared at her as though it expected something of her.

"Wh-what?" It said nothing.

"What do you want?"

The small yellow... thing then shook as if it were shivering, a growl was heard.

"Wh-what? Are you hungry or something?"

"Zuru!" It jumped up and back down on her stomach.

"Ow! Okay, okay. I'll find something for you. Just don't jump again."

"Zuru~!"

(Few minutes latter...)

"Okay so you like fruit snacks." 'Better write that down...'

She looked at the snacks that had been placed on the ground for him. They had all been eaten (the red faster than

other colors) aside from the green colored ones which were strewn all about the floor. Rae picked up one on the floor.

"And hate the green apparently."

It looked up at her as it chewed. Rae reached into the box and pulled out one for herself. It was green, so she knew it

wouldn't eat it anyway.

"So can you talk?"

Another cry of 'Zu' was the response.

"I'll take that as a no." It looked up at her as there were no 'edible' snacks left on the floor.

Rae pulled another out, this one purple, she tossed it and was impressed when it jumped into the air and caught it. It

chewed, swallowed, and smiled up at her contently.

"If you can't talk...Maybe I should give you a name?"

It looked at her curiously.

"You can understand me right?" She asked.

It nodded.

"'Kay then tell me if you like a name I say. How about... Slime?"

It looked at her as though it was offended and shook it's head.

"Okay that was stupid. How about Aku?" No. "Red Eyes?" No. "Tsuku?" No. "Tsuki?" No. "Geez your picky. Uh how

about... Mi?" NO. "Yokai?" No-

The little blob paused. It considered the name. It smiled, jumped up and gave a happy cry of 'Zuru!' Rae smiled.

"Ya know, your actually kinda cute."

It ceased its jumping and tilted its 'head' to the side in a confused manner.

Rae giggled and reached her hand out to touch it, but it unexpectedly lunged forwards and nipped her had with his

small teeth. Rae swiped her hand back and held it in pain. watching as it began to bleed.

"What the heck was that for!" Rae screamed.

Yokai looked guilty for having bit her. Which made no sense to Rae, why did he bite her then? He moved next to her

and tugged what he could reach of her blue sleeve. Rae slowly lowered her hand, afraid of beeing bit again. Yokai did

not bite her, instead he licked the wound for a moment. When he was done Rae examined her hand.

"Yokai... How did you do that?" The bite mark was gone. "Did you heal it for me?"

Yokai nodded.

Rae gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Zu!" He cried. Then...He began to glow.

"Yokai!"

The light grew in its intensity and strength. As Rae covered her eyes she found herself reminded of the night before.

But as the light faded there was no egg but instead a creature, not much bigger than Yokai with grey skin and

squinted eyes.

It blinked seeming in shock. Looked about itself. Then screamed.

"YES! Oh yes, yes, yes!" It hopped about happily.

"Y-yokai? What happ- Is that even you?"

It paused. "Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

Rae looked beyond the definition of confused. "Well, what happened then?"

"I Digivolved!"

"Digi-what?"

He frowned. "ya know, I got bigger."

"So it's like a growth spurt?"

"A what?"

"Nothing."

"Well anyway now that I can talk, what's your name? You never told me."

Rae paused a moment. She hadn't? Surely she had introduced herself to him... Then again she couldn't recall ever

having said her name...

"Um, it's Rae."

"Rae~?" He tested the name.

"Y-yea?"

He smiled wide then hopped into the girls lap. He buried his head against her stomach. His 'ears' wraped as far as

they could around her waist.

"It's nice ta meet you Rae-chan."

Rae blushed slightly at the affection he showed. She hugged him back however. It felt nice to hug someone for once...

"Nice to meet you too Yokai."

* * *

><p>Okay so in case it's hard to understand. Yokai started out as a Digimon called Zurumon. Then digivolved to Pagumon.<p>

Thank you to HeartlessNeoShadow who pointed out some confusing bits in this chapter.


	2. Separation

**"Separation"**

(Two days latter...Night)

Rae and Yokai lay together sleeping soundly in Rae's bed. Yokai lay on her pillows pressed firmly to her face. Rae lay snuggled up to him as if in her unconscious mind she believed him to actually be one of her pillows.

The rest of the house was still, for now. No lights were on, no sounds could be heard. It held a peaceful silence.

Minutes passed and the quiet was broken by the sounds of the door opening. It interrupted the silence in an almost ominus way.

A woman entered, quietly she shut the door behind her. Her defining features were that She had black, waist length, hair and a pair of dark green eyes.

The woman was careful to not awake the daughter who slept quietly in her bedroom.

In Rae's room Yokai's ears gave a slight twitch, his eyes opened...

Back in the main room, the woman set her things on the only table in the room. She switched on a small lamp also which lit up the space near by.

Yokai looked around confused. He knew he heard something...But from where?

He hopped off of the bed and went to the door. It took a moment for him to figure out, but by jumping and grabbing the handle with his ears he managed to open the bedroom door and make his way out.

"Oh am I glad that's finally over." The woman said. "I don't think I could have taken another day over there..."

Yokai made his way down the hall. He saw the older human and hid quickly behind the hall corner.

"Oh man who's that?" He, very carefully, peeked around the corner...

Only to see the woman walking strait towards him.

Yokai 'eeped' and ran back to Rae's room before he was seen. However in his panic he failed to shut the door behind him.

"Rae!" He yell/ whispered. "Rae wake up there's another human in your house!"

She didn't budge.

"Rae!"

Footsteps could be heard coming closer...

"Rae!" Yokai saw the woman at the door and just before the light was switched on he managed to squeeze beneath the bed.

"Rae? Wake up." The woman said in a calming and soft voice.

Her eyes opened. "Hmm? Wha? Is it mornin' yet?"

"No dear, I just wanted to tell you I'm home, and... Did you hear something?"

"Nuh, don't think so." It was evident in her speech that she had just woken up.

She looked at her mother. "Hey mom when did you get-" She suddenly went stiff

Where was Yokai?

Rae's mother noticed the drastic expression change. "Something the matter?"

"Huh what no! Why do you ask?" Rae looked under her pillow and her blanket too.

"Because you look like your looking for something...Do you want me to help?"

"Wha, no! Um, It can wait 'till morning. I'm gonna go to bed! Night!"

Rae pulled the covers over her and pretended to snore. Her mother gave her a strange look then shut the door behind her as she left.

Not one second after the door had clicked closed, Rae bolted up.

"Yokai she's gone. Where are you?"

"Right here." Yokai squeezed out from under the low bed and rubbed his head in pain. Rae thought she could see a bruise there too.

"You okay?"

"Ya I'm fine." He hopped back up onto the bed. "Who was that anyways?"

"It was my mom."

He seemed not to understand. "Whats a 'mom'?"

"Huh? What do you mean? You know what a mom is right, don't you have one?"

"Well I've never heard of it before so, no."

Rae looked bewildered. "How can you not have a mom? Their the ones who gave birth to you, or I guess in your case, hatched you."

Yokai thought for a moment...Then came to a realization.

"Hey but if that's true...Then aren't you my mom!"

Rae jumped. "What, no!"

"Ha ha! Got you!"

"Heh, that's not funny Yokai..."

Despite her dieing embarrassment, Rae lay back down so she could sleep again.

Yokai mearly blinked a few times at her back.

"I thought it was funny..."

* * *

><p>It had been a good ten minutes and still Rae had not yet fallen asleep. She was kept awake by a thought that had buried itself into her mind. It wouldn't go away for the life of her.<p>

"Yokai, you awake?"

"Hmmm?" He rubbed his eyes. Obviously he hadn't been. "Am now. What is it?"

Rae made a long pause before speaking. "Do you think...Should we show you to my mom?"

Yokai seemed stunned. "W-wha? Why do you want to tell her?"

Rae sat up and faced him. "Well I was thinking if we did tell her then you could be our pet and wouldn't have to hide under my bed again. Except for when company comes over maybe..."

Yokai was appalled. "Hey wait a minute! Who said I wanted to be a pet!"

"Well what elce could you be?"

"Your friend! Like you would treat a human, only I'm better!"

"How's that?"

"'Cuz I'm not a human!"

Rae rolled her eyes at his remark. "Oh because that makes a lot of sense."

"Does to me."

"Ya well anyway, so you don't think we should tell her?"

"Well it's up ta you, I guess, I don't know her well enough to make that choice."

"Well I wanna tell her... When you think about it we could spend more time together if we did. If we don't you'll be hiding a lot more than you have the last two days."

"Well that shouldn't be too bad I only had to hide once, 'cuz that other human came snooping around over here."

"She wasn't snooping around, she almost saw you through the window. She was probably just curious. And her name is Mia, not 'human.'

"Whatever..." 'Your the only human that matters anyway...' He muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing, anyway I vote you either think this over hard or we just keep safe and not tell her."

"Well..."

"Yea?"

"I really want to tell her."

"Fine then tell-"

"But what if she completely freaks out!"

"Okay so lets not-"

"But I've never lied to her about anything before..."

"Rae!"

"What?"

"Just tell her..."

[And that's what I did...I latter regretted this terribly.]

[My mom did just as I originaly feared. She saw Yokai, and she became scared to death. She called for police and animal control to take him away...I felt like my heart was torn out, stepped on then ran over. I remember I yelled and screamed...I tried to stop them...I was held back...Yokai yelled for me to help him...I couldn't...I felt I could never forgive her...I wished I had never been born, or Yokai had never come...So I wouldn't hurt the way I did...That was the magnitued of all my emotions.]

* * *

><p>(Some hours latter...)<p>

"Rae..."

Yokai sat in the back of an Animal Control vehicle as it drove him to who knows where. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was in some kind of metal box, and it was numbingly cold in said box. That was because the van was cold, and outside was cold.

"Rae..." He whimpered.

He looked ahead,only about two or so feet, he stared at the only light sorce in his otherwise black prison. Three holes were cut into the metal box. this was to insure it's contents did not suficate during the trip...

Yokai stared at it a minute more. Then without much warning to anyone who would have saw he charged the door. Slamming into it, hard.

He hit the door and lay there unmoving for a moment. In the light, you could see a black bruise forming on the child Digimon's head. Too big to have been from one tackle...

"Rae..." He chocked as he began to cry.

He realized then what was happening and tried to gather himself again.

"Damn it! Why am I crying?" He rubbed his eyes as hard as he could.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered. "I'm getting out of here."

"I have to get out of here!"

His body became enveloped in a light, unknown to humans but well know to Digimon for centuries and centuries as...

Digivolution.

"Pagumon Digivolve too..."

"PicoDevimon!"

He now grinned with malice at his prison door. He could now open it now, he knew he could.

With a single attack of his 'Pico Dart' be blew the door clean off. He promptly jumped from the vehicle and flew into the open air. Below he say the van halt and the two humans came out in search of him. However he was gone.

He was more than happy to see their distress, but there was somthing irritating him as well.

It was raining buckets of water outside...

"Damn it..."

Though Yokai was mildly frustrated to find a downpour had begun while he was trapped. It didn't matter though, he'd find Rae.

Despite the fact this was his first look at this world...

He'd find her... Somehow.


	3. Mia and Darudo, flashback

_I am terribly sorry for the wait on this part but I've been dealing with some problems at home and haven't been up to doing much of anything you would be patient with me from now on I would very much appreciate it.  
>-BlueBird236<em>

Okay in chapter two Rae briefly mentions that a girl named Mia had nearly spotted Yokai one day. This chapter is about what happened that day, before and after, she came over. (Note: Yokai is still a Pagumon)

**"Mia and Darudo"**

"Rae-chan."

"Ya Yokai?"

"I'm bored. I don't want to play this game anymore."

"Nether do I but there's nothing else to do..."

"Well let's not play...um. What was this called?"

"Tick-tack-toe..."

"Ya that."

Rae and Yokai, both bored to no end, sat in the middle of Rae's bedroom playing there tenth game of tick-tack-toe (Rae was winning). To which at this point Yokai was more bored then he had been to begin with...

"What else could we do?"

"...Um you could hold still and let me draw you."

"Wha, no. Then I'd be bored."

"Right." She sighed

Yokai was tired of just sitting around so from lack of anything better to do he began to bounce around the room. Rae watched him as he did so, she had nothing else to do either.

After a minute or so Yokai, out of curiousity, jumped high and landed on the widow sill.

"Wow you world is weird."

Rae lay then lay on her back. "Why's that?"

"It has like nothing in it..."

She snickered. "Here it seems that way, I live in an area called the country side. Most of the area here seems empty because it's farmland. There's no room for big buildings like in the city's."

"You have city's here too?"

Rae sat up. "Ya we do. So you have city's where you came from? Where did you come from anyway?"

In the most simple of ways he answered: "The Digital World."

"Digital World? You mean like the internet?"

Yokai hopped down from the window. "Kinda, the Digital World and Digimon were created because humans made the internet. "

"Digimon? It that what you are?"

"Yup, I'm a Pagumon. A Virus Digimon."

"Virus? Like a computer Virus?"

"Ya, like I said Digimon were created because humans created the internet. Things that you make for and on the internet manifest as either Digimon or the Digital World itself. Like for example there are city's in the Digital World."

"Okay so. You said you were a virus. So when someone created a virus on a computer it came to life and became you?"

"Yup. There's a Digimon for every virus and vaccine you humans made for the internet."

"Okay so a vaccine is like a anti-virus program on a computer right?"

"Yup, your catching on Rae-chan."

"Thanks. I have a question though."

"What?"

"If there are Viruses and Vaccines, then aren't you...Well evil?"

"Not entirely, viruses can be good. Though it's uncommon. The same goes for vaccines they can be evil, but it's not likely to meet one that is."

"'Kay so your a good virus, right?"

"Well...Maybe."

Rae looked worried. "What do you mean 'maybe?'"

"Well I'm still a baby 're all relitively 'good'. You see a Digimon's mentality changes when it Digivolves."

"That's when you change how you look right?"

"Ya. You see there a six forms each stronger then the last. The levels are: Baby I, Baby II, Child, Adult, Perfect, and Ultimate. After ultimate level is reached Digimon don't change anymore, but they can go back to any of their lower forms if they want to.

"So your saying when you reach a higher level you could become evil?"

Yokai smiled and jumped into her lap. "For me, not likely. Virus Digimon that are friends with humans don't become evil unless the human is. And I don't think you could be evil if you tried."

She smiled. "Heh, you sure?"

"Positive, so don't get upset 'kay?"

"I won't. Sorry."

* * *

><p>(latter...)<p>

"Hey Rae-chan?"

"Ya?" Rae looked up from a drawing she was working on. Yokai was in the window again.

"Can we go outside?"

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please? I wanna ask that human why she's staring at me."

Rae got up suddenly and looked out the window. Sure enough standing on the gravel path to her house was a normal looking girl and a strange boy of the same age. The boy had on clothes that made him look like a clown or at the least a rainbow. He had on a dark red shirt, green pants, and yellow sneakers. He also had black make-up marks that crossed vericaly over his (where they red?) eyes, and if that wasn't strange enough. He had long, dirty blonde, hair that was tied up in a ponytail. There was also a blue scarf tied around his neak.

"Hey that's Mia." 'Who's that with her though?'

Mia could apparently see Rae and waved hands to try to get her attention. Rae then realized she could see Yokai.

"Ah!" Rae grabbed Yokai and fell to the floor where they couldn't see them.

"Hey why'd you do that?"

"They can't see you Yokai!"

"Why not?"

"'Cuz your a creature that's not supposed to exist here! That's why!"

"Oh..."

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Great. Now Mia's gonna give me twenty questions about what you are."

"Hey I got a question, who's Mia?"

"A friend of mine from school."

There was another knock.

"Okay you stay here and please be quiet."

"Alright."

Rae rushed downstairs, just before opening the door she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. This likely wouldn't end well.

"Hello?"

Rae cracked the door open only a bit but it was thrown open by Mia who went ahead and let herself in.

"Hey! Gezz! Go ahead come right in!" She crossed her arms. Watching as Mia let herself in.

The boy stepped in quietly after Mia. "That was rather rude of you Mia. Forgive us for intruding in such a way." He bowed his head to Rae.

She just gave him a strange look. "Um, uh, it's alright." 'I guess...'

"Sorry Rae but, what was that in your bedroom window we saw?"

Rae went stiff. "Oh that? It was um... A-uh. Oh! It was a stuffed animal, yea!"

Mia had obviously not bought it. "Really?"

"Yea! Um. Mom sent him in the mail for me 'cuz she's been gone! Remember she had to go on a buissnes trip?"

"Oh that's cool." She smiled. "Can I see it?"

Now she was screwed. "Uh, no. I don't want it to get ruined."

The boy stepped forward from the corner he had stood in. "We promise not to damage it. We will be very careful."

Rae's eyes narrowed. "Why do you two want to see it so bad anyway? And who are you?" She pointed to the boy. "And why are you guys even here? You obviously didn't come because you wanted to see if there was anything in my window today."

"First, this is my friend, Darudo. He doesn't go to our school just so you know."

"Right." 'That's for sure, I think I'd remember someone like him.'

"Second, I wanted to ask you for some help with our signing (sign language) since our teacher said we would have a test not too long after spring break."

"We'll have time when school starts again you know."

"Ya well there's nothing wrong with being careful. Besides you know I suck at ASL."

'True.' "Well you can't today. Mom said that I couldn't have company over when she's not here. So you have to go." She pointed to the door.

Mia gave a irritable huff. "Alright fine. I'll come back when your mom does. Come on Darudo."

He nodded to Mia then bowed his head to Rae. "Thank you for allowing us in."

Rae shifted uncomfortably. "Sure."

"See you latter Rae."

"See ya."

The door shut behind the two of them and Rae just stared at the door. She suddenly felt a strange sensation like she wasn't all there.

She headed upstairs to tell Yokai what happened and then to take a nap.

* * *

><p>(outside with Mia and Darudo...)<p>

The strange pair walked away from the house at a slow, lagged, pace. Mia seemed reluctant to leave. As if she was a child denied the ability to get something they had been excited about previously. She stared behind at the house.

"Too bad we didn't get a look at him." Mia said.

"No matter, I got a good enough look before."

Mia stopped a moment. "So was it?"

"Yes, it was a Digimon... No doubt."

"So she's a tamer too?" She whispered.

Darudo turned to his partner and smiled. "It appears very likely my dear Mia. Very likely"


	4. Author Note

Okay so me and my friend Crimson (that's what I call her on the internet) were trying to figure out what to do with the story because nither of us liked the plot very much. We re-wrote it but it still seems very...not good. So I'm probably not going to continue it because it just wouldn't end well. So if you did read it I am sorry...

-BlueBird236


End file.
